


Catching up is Fun

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Gwen has a confession she'd rather not make and Jack and Ianto watch Owen and Tosh having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching up is Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I just like to experiment form time to time
> 
> This is a follow up to Eggs and Holograms, but it can be read as a stand alone too.

Gwen arrived for work early, she wanted to speak to Jack before the others got there. She knew Ianto would be there but she didn’t mind him knowing she just didn’t want Owen to make any crude comments. Although she had seen a difference in him since he’d been sleeping with Tosh. Now that had been a surprise, she never in a million years thought that would happen, not after their affair in the Brecon Beacons. But who knew what was just around the corner?

Hearing the roller door open Jack popped his head out of his office. “Morning Gwen, you’re early what’s up?”

“I need to talk to you Jack, I just didn’t want anyone else to hear. Is Ianto around?”

“Yeah he’s just in the kitchen do you want me to get him too?”

“No you can tell him later if you wish. It’s just….well….it’s”

“Look what’s wrong? Are you alright?”

“No Jack, not really. I told Rhys about the possibility of me being pregnant and he was over the moon. I’d finally got my head around the fact as well, then we decided that we’d go to the doctors together.”

“Yeah, and so, when’s it due?”

“It’s not!”

“What do you mean, it’s not?”

“I mean I’m not pregnant. I never was, it was a mistake. It turns out that I’d been worrying about work, worrying about getting pregnant and basically worrying about everything and that caused me to….well you know….anyway I’m not having a baby just yet.”

“I’m sorry Gwen, I know how much you wanted it to be true. It will happen, probably when you least expect it. How’s Rhys taking it?”

“He’s not too bad, disappointed, like I am, but he says we can have more fun trying!”

“Look if you want some time off, just say and it’s yours. I don’t want to overwork you, you have a life outside of Torchwood and you deserve it.”

“Thanks Jack, just for now I’d rather be working, it’ll take my mind off things for a while. Just one other thing?”

“Yeah, what’s that?”

“I’d be grateful if you didn’t tell anyone else. They didn’t know about me thinking I was pregnant so can we just leave it so they’re all in the dark. If you’ve told Ianto then that’s fine, I know he wouldn’t say anything.”

“Ianto doesn’t know, I wouldn’t say anything to anyone until you’d confirmed to me that you wanted time off. I know you said you wanted to keep working but, why don’t you take a week off and go somewhere with Rhys and lose yourselves in each other. I find if I do that with Ianto things don’t seem so bad.”

“Thanks Jack, that would be good. Can I have next week or is that too soon. It’s just that Rhys had booked that week off work ages ago and we could go away somewhere.”

“It’s fine Gwen, go, enjoy each other.”

Gwen smiled, hugged Jack and left him to get on with his work. Ianto arrived just as Gwen was hugging Jack. He stared at her wondering what was going on. He thought she’d gotten over her crush on Jack.  _Stop it Ianto, Jack has no interest in her he loves you._

“Hey what’s going on? Have I missed something, is Gwen all right?”

“Yeah, she’s fine. She just came to ask if she could have next week off. Rhys has a week off from work and he wants to take her somewhere. She was worried I would say no. So we’ll be without her for a week, but we’ll manage.”

Ianto went and sat on his Captains knee, noticing the reaction in Jacks trousers as he did so. Ianto’s reaction suddenly mirrored Jacks and didn’t go unnoticed by his Captain.

“Mmmm we need to do something about this my love” whispered Jack as he stroked Ianto’s hardness against his trousers. 

“I couldn’t agree more cariad, but we’re not alone don’t forget.”

“Oh that can be arranged my love, leave it with me and I’ll find you in a few minutes.”

Ianto was curious now as to what Jack was up to. He was very rarely secretive nowadays but he hoped it was nothing that would get his gorgeous lover in to trouble.

Owen and Tosh arrived for work via the perception filter lift. Jack observed them as they got off and neither of them were dressed properly. Tosh’s face was flushed and Owen was just adjusting his shirt as he stepped off the slab.

Jack smiled “Hey Owen that’s mine and Ianto’s favourite place for making love I hope you waited until you stepped on to the slab before you started!”

“Yeah thanks for that Jack, we were just experimenting.”

“Oh I know all about experiments of that sort, they’re good fun aren’t they?”

Owen looked up at Jack and smiled whilst Tosh, Jack noted, was blushing again. It was nice to see them both enjoying each other’s company, and other things, finally.

“Right kids, I’ve got a job for you to do. I need volunteers to go to the Council offices and check out an anomaly that has been reported in to us this morning. It came through just before our two young lovers here arrived.”

“Why can’t you and tea boy go? We’ve just got here and we have work to do down in autopsy.”

“Oh I know what work that could be, Yan and I have already done that kind of work down there!”

“No Jack, not that, Tosh has offered to help me with the inventory and it doesn’t take as long with two as it does with one.”

Jack grinned at the images that were travelling through his mind. The last time he and Ianto were in autopsy they found out how cold the table was and made a mental note to take a cover next time they were there.

“You can do that later, I really need the three of you to go and sort out the Council for me please.”

“Oh ok. But you owe us Jack Harkness don’t forget that.”

“No Owen I won’t.”

The three of them left the hub mumbling amongst themselves and trying to guess what it was that Jack wanted them out of the way for.

“Jack that was a mean thing to do. You know what they’ll be like when they get back. I hope you’ve got a way to make it up to them, otherwise Owen will be sarcastic for the rest of the week.”

“Oh don’t worry my love, I’ll make sure Owen has nothing to grumble about. Anyway if he doesn’t I’ve got this to blackmail him with.”

“Jack you wouldn’t stoop so low as to blackmail him. Would you?”

“Well if he doesn’t want his love life splashed around all the monitors in here then he’ll keep his mouth shut.”

“What do you mean?”

“Take a look at this.”

Jack called up the video of the autopsy from last week. Sure enough there was the good Doctor Harper and Toshiko on the autopsy table. They had been alone in the hub and thought they would experiment. Owen had Tosh sat on the table and he was stood between her legs kissing her passionately. She had her arms around his neck, when all of a sudden she pulled his t-shirt above his head and removed it, throwing it across the floor. He reciprocated by removing her blouse and bra and throwing them across the floor.

As the pair of them watched they smiled and held on to each other. Ianto whispered “I think they make a beautiful couple.”

“Mmm, not as gorgeous as you my love.”

Continuing to watch, they saw Owen undo the button and the zip on the back of Tosh’s skirt, she then removed Owens trousers and before they realised the pair of them were naked on the autopsy table.

“Oh they’ll find out now how cold that table is!” said Jack smiling and remembering his own experience.

“Yeah, just remind them that next time they should take a cover to put on it.”

“Yan, if we do that then they’ll know we watched them.”

“Yeah but wouldn’t it be fun just to see their faces when they realised what we’d been doing?”

Jack switched the monitor off and turned around in his young Welshman’s arms. Kissing Ianto gently he took him by the hand and led him down to their quarters. Once down the ladder Jack pushed Ianto up against the wall, raised his arms above his head and held them there with his left hand whilst his right hand found the zip on his lovers’ trousers. Releasing the hardness, Jack stroked it causing a mewling sound to escape Ianto’s mouth. Pushing the trousers down he reached around the back of Ianto and grabbed his firm backside in his hand and squeezed the firm flesh. Ianto moaned again, feeling Jacks hardness against his. 

Grinding his hips into his Captain, Ianto managed to whisper “need you to make love to me Jack.”

“Soon my love.”

Jack brought his hand back around to the hardness of his lover and gently caressed it again. Allowing Ianto to bring his arms down, Jack undid the waistcoat and removed the red silk tie that Ianto was wearing. Once they were discarded on the floor he went to remove the black shirt. 

_God_ he thought _how much hotter and sexier can this man get? I need to be inside him, to loose myself in his love._

Ianto then pushed Jack up against the wall. He slid the braces from his shoulders and pulled the shirt from out of the top of his trousers. Pushing it down his arms and removing it, it too was discarded to the now growing pile of clothes in the room. Next he undid Jack’s trousers releasing the mirrored hardness of his lover. He knelt down in front of Jack and slowly, seductively took him into his mouth, a bit at a time. 

Jack moaned and pushed his hips forward wanting Ianto to take all of him.

Ianto smiled to himself and thought _I never knew I could love you as much as I do Jack Harkness, I just hope I can keep making you happy?_

Sucking on Jacks hardness he drew his teeth along the length feeling his lover shuddering with every touch and nip along the way. Standing up Ianto kissed Jack and led him over to the bed.

Laying down facing each other Jack whispered “You are the best thing that has happened to me for many years Ianto Jones and I love you with all my heart. I didn’t realise how much until I had that Medpharsane egg in my hands and I saw your image.”

“Ssshhh, I don’t want to talk I want to show you how much I love you Jack Harkness.”

Pushing Ianto down Jack straddled his thighs and leant down to kiss him. He reached between his legs and found his cock, stroking it and kissing him Jack felt Ianto shudder underneath him. Making his way down his neck he nipped tiny bits of flesh as he went, Ianto moaned and with his hands found the hardness he loved so much. Reaching his nipples Jack nipped the already hard nub.

“Want you inside me Jack, can’t hold on much longer.”

“Be patient my love.”

Continuing down the toned body, Jack moved down Ianto’s legs and took him into his mouth, replaying the sensations for him that he experienced earlier. Ianto moaned again, he balled his fists into Jack’s hair and arched his back. Slowly Jack moved his way up and down the length and could feel himself on the verge of exploding. He reached to the bedside table and without looking found the lube and flipped the lid. Expertly he applied some to his hand and looking up at Ianto into those deep love filled eyes he inserted one finger and then another. Finding the spot he knew would have the desired effect, he pushed his fingers further. Ianto moaned loudly and as he looked into Jack’s eyes he pleaded with him to be inside. Jack withdrew his finger and gently at first pushed himself into his lover.

With his hand around Ianto’s hardness and in the same rhythmical time he pushed himself further in. Movements becoming faster breathing more erratic, they seemed to dance to a tune that played in their heads. Smiling at each other their passions rose until they both screamed each other’s names as they came together.

Slowing their movements down allowing their breathing to get back to normal, Jack looked at Ianto with more love than he had ever felt in his entire life. 

“I hope that Owen and Tosh have the same amount of love for one another as I have for you.”

“Oh I doubt that cariad, no one can have as much love as we have. I never realised how deep our love went until I saw you holding that Medpharsane egg. I never want to be without you again, I missed you so much.”

“You never will, I’ll be here for you no matter what.”

Holding tightly to one another they drifted off into a love filled sleep, knowing that they truly belonged together.

 

End

 


End file.
